1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module a light-emitting device, and a method of making a light-emitting module.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a conventional light-emitting module is disclosed in JP-2914097, for example. This light-emitting module is provided with a base, a wiring pattern, and a light-emitting element. A recess having a bottom surface (installation surface) is formed in the base. The wiring pattern is formed so as to cover a region of the base that includes the installation surface. The light-emitting element is installed on the installation surface via the wiring pattern. Light from the light-emitting element is emitted in the direction in which the installation surface faces as a main emission direction.
In the case where the light-emitting module is mounted on the mounting board of an electronic device or the like, a part of the wiring pattern is connected to the mounting board by solder, for example. The orientation of the main emission direction relative to the mounting board is set as appropriate according to the application of the light-emitting module in the electronic device. The light-emitting module thus needs to be configured so as to be suitably mountable according to the mounting direction.